terrobisfandomcom-20200214-history
The Second Great Civil War
The Second Great Civil War was a war within The Skilamrilusian Empire, lasting from 997 to X. The Major Sides Cause The death of emperor Iremlius VI in 997, who didn't have any clear successor, led to the war. The War When Klamdus Desilfilus got back to Urbamia after The Red Rebellion, he was put in jail by Iremlius VI for failing the empire. When the civil war started, however, he was released by the Dremlusists who recognized that his failure was Iremlius' fault. He therefore became one of the Dremlusists. Trygve Arnleifsønn participated in The Red Raid in 996 as one of the closest advicors to Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks. At the end of the raid he was captured by The Skilamrilusian Empire, and brought to Urbamia as a prisoner of war. There he was sold on an auction, and bought by the wealthy noble women Avolira Ganusduki Medirus (the sister of Dremlus Ganuseki). Besides working with labor, he was a bed-slave as well. This way he managed to get a close relationship with her, which he took atvantage of, and killed her during an escape together with another slave- Pategu. Since Avolira Ganusduki Medirus was the sister of Dremlus Ganuseki, and she was planned to marry the nobleman Virenis - Trygve then made himself an enemy of Dremlus Ganuseki. He was therefore protected by his new ally - Hidenius. Even though Virenis ended up on Hidenius' side because the marrige was never forfilled, he never liked Trygve particularly well. The Battle of Esirius' Street After the assassination of Ardorius Sundus (the Administrative-General of Urbamicrindia) - who probably had been supporting the Dremlusists - The Battle of Esirius' Street occured. First, several houses belonging to Dremlusists were raided, and it's residents killed. Many of Urbamias Dremlusists - and the part of Urbamicrindia loyal to them - did however manage to gather in a building in Esirius' Street, the house of a Dremlusian nobleman. The house was then attacked by the Hemolians - and the part of Urbamicrindia loyal to them. The fighting that then took place in the building and in the streets are known as The Battle of Esirius' Street. The battle was won by the Hemolians, and the majority of the Dremlusists were either killed or taken prisoners. This led the Hemolians to take control of Urbamia, and then the southern part of The Skilamrilusian Empire. The Battle of Hadelyn Dremlus Ganuseki had recently managed to get control of Barantus, Argensoll, and went on a campaign to conquer Luvania as well. The threat of his army was enought to make an alliance with the governor of Luvania. He then controlled the capital Bremotte, and the northern parts of Luvania. He then went along the river Skilania and conquered town afer town. Outside of the town Hadelyn he met the main Hemolian army, sendt by Hidenius -resulting in The Battle of Hadelyn. Even though Dremlus Ganuseki had a significantly smaller force than the Hemolians, he managed to defeat them. The defeat was a huge blow to the Hemolians, and Dremlus Ganuseki could continue southwards along Skilania. His force was however also significantly weakened, and he conquering became slower than it had been - almost to the point were he became stuck. The Siege of Cydunion The main battleground of the war so far had been along the river Skilania, with Dremlus Ganusekis army pushing closer and closer the city Luvia, He then ordered a large part of his force to try to outflank the Hemolians by attacking further west.The Dremlusian force marched towards the city Cydunion, and sieged it. This is known as The Siege of Cydunion. The Dremlusian fleet was sendt as support, which helped starving the city, but it did not surrender. A large portion of the Hemolian fleet was sendt to try to lift the siege, and the two fleets clashed outside of the city - in the ocean Okka Akusia. Both fleets where nearly annihilated, but the Dremlusians pulled off a slight victory. The siege was therefore continued. The defenders, however, stood their ground, and the siege continued for a long while. The Varitinian Rebellion When The Varitinian Rebellion started, Hidenius hardly had any fleet to fight the Varitinians at all - since the majority of his fleet had been destroyed during The Siege of Cydunion. He therefore had Trygve Arnleifsønn send a request to Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks, saying that he would be payed well fighting as a mercenary for Hidenius. Olaf Ragnarsønn Rimøks accepted, and gathered a fleet of volunteers before he sailed southwards. After reaching Urbamia, he was told that his job was to fight the Varitinians, and he therefore went further south-eastwards to fight them. Category:History Category:Wars